


20/20

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, Rei-chan!” Nagisa stood outside of Rei’s apartment with a huge smile on his face, as he usually did whenever he saw Rei. It was Sunday again, which was, depending on who was asked, either the perfect day for studying or going out on a date.</p><p>Rei had one hand on the door handle, his mouth slightly parted in shock. “You… have glasses now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	20/20

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission for [catowynchan](http://catowynchan.tumblr.com/). The prompt was Rei reacting to Nagisa getting glasses.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/93241722368/20-20-rei-nagisa).
> 
> (For information on commissioning me, [please see here](http://www.algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions)!)

“Hi, Rei-chan!” Nagisa stood outside of Rei’s apartment with a huge smile on his face, as he usually did whenever he saw Rei. It was Sunday again, which was, depending on who was asked, either the perfect day for studying or going out on a date.

Rei had one hand on the door handle, his mouth slightly parted in shock. “You… have glasses now.”

Proudly, Nagisa nodded and pushed up the sides of his frames with both his hands. “Yep! You noticed!” he said. “How do I look?” To present his new accessory better, he began tilting his head in different angles happily.

Nagisa’s frames were thick and black, not unlike the fake glasses that people wore for aesthetic purposes. Even though they were big, they still matched Nagisa’s face and eyes very well. The air of childishness around the blond was nicely emphasized by them.

“You look…” Rei started, still a little stunned by Nagisa’s new accessory, “fine.” He wanted to say “cute,” but it was a difficult to, especially when they were still standing at the threshold of the Ryuugazaki’s apartment. Nagisa always looked adorable and beautiful to Rei, but seeing him in glasses made his heart do funny things.

Immediately, Nagisa pouted. “What? That’s it? I look ‘fine’?” He crossed his arms petulantly over his chest. “Boo, Rei-chan! And here I went through aaall the trouble of making sure I found the  _perfect_  frames, so you would be like,” he furrowed his brows and clutched at his chest dramatically, “‘ _B-Beautiful_!’”

In response, Rei pushed up his glasses and blushed. “I don’t….”

Nagisa winked at him. “You totally sound like that, Rei-chan.”

The taller boy conceded silently, pink still all over his face. “Do you even need them though?”

Nagisa plucked the frames off and squinted at them. “Yeah. I went to get my eyes checked yesterday, and things were a little fuzzy. It’s not too bad though! I don’t have to wear them all the time or anything.” He slotted the legs of the frames back behind his ears and looked up gleefully at his boyfriend. “I was wondering if I should have gotten matching frames to yours, but these were super cute.”

Gently, Rei smiled. “They look nice on you.”

Nagisa let out a gleeful giggle, stepped forward, and tip-toed. They had done this so many times before. The act was always quick and subtle, secretive but still sweet, because they both knew it was a sign that, despite being in public, they simply couldn’t get enough of each other. Rei’s hands naturally settled on Nagisa’s hips as the shorter boy pressed up against him, his own hands gently cradled against Rei’s neck and jaw.

Their lips touched, and Rei made a noise in the back of his throat.

When Nagisa pulled back, his eyelashes fluttering behind his new glasses, Rei started speaking in a soft undertone urgently. “Nagisa-kun, we shouldn’t be doing this now. The door’s still open, and even though my family is out—”

The shorter boy shut him up with another kiss, this one deeper and longer. Rei melted against Nagisa’s warmth and relented to being silenced. They sucked on each other’s lips and tongue gently.

Nagisa broke their kiss. “I was worried that my glasses get in the way of our kissing,” he said breathlessly. “I’m glad they don’t….” He smiled roguishly with wet, red lips.

“Well, of course not. If my glasses haven’t gotten in the way yet, then clearly yours wouldn’t either. Of course, there’s the issue of whether other vigorous activities might be hindered by—”

The blond impatiently kissed Rei again, their bodies flushed as he walked the two of them into the apartment. 


End file.
